Bus bars for HV (hybrid vehicle) battery arrays may be attached via studs on the battery cells. Nuts may be threaded and tightened on the studs to form a strong, electrically-conductive joint. The studs may be used to locate the bus bars in the correct location for contact of the bus bars with the cell terminal on the battery cell.
In some applications, it may be desirable to attach the bus bars to the cell terminals on the battery cell via welding. Therefore, a self-locating bus bar assembly and alignment method which precisely locates a bus bar relative to a cell terminal on an HV battery may be desirable.